plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Viola Skye Durante
Viola Skye Durante ("Skye") is a character on Plagued. She was created on September 12, 2011 by Skye. She is a Safe Haven Soldier with affiliations to New Haven. Her full name does not appear on Plagued. Personality Assertive and blunt, two adjectives which often clash in Viola, are her biggest traits. She likes change, she thrives on adrenaline rushes and she's all about revolution. If things are static for too long, her attention dwindles. If there's an insurrection happening somewhere, be it over the price of the last two loaves of bread, Viola will be somewhere nearby. And yet, Viola hates to talk. Actions are her best friend, words are the last thing on her mind. If she has nothing of importance to say or do, she will keep her mouth shut. If she objects to even a molecular aspect of someone's opinion, she will announce her disagreement to the whole room. Trained to be a huntress from a young age on her father's backwoods ranch, Viola is disciplined and precise in everything she does. She maintains a cold facade, business-only. And Lord help whoever be unlucky enough to catch her in a sensitive mood. And yet with recent events taking their toll on her, this 23-year-old is starting to show cracks in her armor. Waking from nightmares where she relives the slow and agonizing death of her long-term love and best friend who fell back during their last skirmish with the Lessers and never made it out alive, Viola carries a horrible sense of heartbreak and survivor's guilt, which may addle her usual logic. Triggers of this nightmare leave her inappropriately paralyzed and slow her reaction time, which isn't exactly the best idea given current reality. History Born to a Southern American father and a Frenchwoman, Viola was a junior in college when the world went to hell. Dreams of escaping her father's ranch business and making it in the corporate world of IT followed soon after. Instead of evacuating with the rest of her college roommates, Viola escaped toward her hometown, driven mostly by fear for her family, but also by the recollection that her father kept the best tools of defense she could attain for miles. She reached home to find the family farm deserted and ransacked by plunderers. For a moment, she was overcome with despair, and then she remembered reality. The weaponry cabinet, luckily, was left untouched because it had been buried underground under the horse stables. Ever since she was little, Viola had trained in archery and was a skillful equestrian. She'd long regarded both as redundant skills in the real world but now she truly appreciated her father teaching her the most basic survival techniques and his long lessons on using various bows and hunting rifles. Viola's nimble fingers adapted to crossbows and compound bows like Grayson Chance to the piano. Armed with a half-starved horse the plunderers had considered dead meat, Viola took as many of the arrows as she could carry in her college rucksack, balanced a hunting rifle under one arm with her prized crossbow, and coaxed the old mare back toward the city, not knowing where else to go. On her way, she met up with a few old friends she hadn't spoken to since highschool, one of them being a guy she'd been crushing on since middle school. The group banded together for a few months, scavenging and surviving as best they could on the outskirts of the city. All had lost their families and had no idea where to go. As time went on and the group grew closer, Viola dropped her guard and allowed herself to make the biggest mistake of her life: she fell in love. If Viola's life had been a movie, during this phase she'd have ended up with her Mr. Right - but a sneak attack by a hoard of Lessers and a latter encounter with Reavers left Viola as the only survivor. Trading for food and ammo with other rogue humans along her journey to Safe Haven (where she'd heard some sort of civilization had re-enacted itself) an aggrieved Viola learned to close herself up and hammer anything into a suitable sized arrowhead for her bow. Six arrows, a compound bow and the poor mare accompanied her to the gates of Safe Haven two years ago. The mare fell on the last leg of the journey and Viola made it through to temporary safety. But when she realized her family had never made it there, Viola was further let down. Having had no news of them for the past two years, she had to staunch a burning restlessness to go out and track them down. This impatience led her to the New Haven group. She was tired of sitting around, going nowhere. She wanted answers. And by God she was going to make the universe reply. Current Weapons Ciener Ultimate Over/Under shotgun, Beretta 93R pistol, stilleto blade, compound bow Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Active